The present invention relates to biomineralization and more specifically, to the formation of inorganic structures using repeat protein polymers as a template and catalyst for the formation.
The formation of highly ordered inorganic materials on a surface has become increasingly important in a variety of fields such as electronics and photonics. The formation of inorganic materials on a nanometer scale is also becoming increasingly desirable as device sizes are reduced. However, the formation of nanometer scale inorganics generally requires extreme conditions such as high pressure, temperature, or pH. Many biological organisms are able to form inorganic materials under ambient conditions in a process known as biomineralization. The structures of inorganic materials formed by biological organisms are highly controlled from the nanometer scale to the macroscopic scale.
For example, the condensation of tetraethoxysilane (TEOS) in a manufacturing setting may require an extreme pH, high temperature, and/or the use of surfactants. Thus, the need remains in the relevant art for a mode of biomineralization that may be utilized to form desired minerals having highly ordered structures at ambient conditions on a commercially viable scale.